Time Lost
by Shaye13
Summary: Elizabeth is lonely, and always very sick, the reason? Aaron.


**So, I don't usually write these for books but, this book is really good and the amount of fanfics was so sad so here I go. **

* * *

*Chapter 1*

*Elizabeth*

I lay in bed sneezing and coughing like I have been for the past week. The damn flu caught me by surprise. I had thought I was going to have a sick free winter considering I usually start getting sick in the fall, and when I didn't get sick, I was all happy, but as fate would have literally the first day of winter, I got the flu. I closed my eyes hopping to get some sleep, and as planned, slumber took over.  
I stood in my baggy, gray sweatpants and my black tank top, listening to the popping of the popcorn and the inflation of the bag. I sighed as I sat beside my boyfriend, who had kindly invited me over for our daily date. I looked at the familiar small apartment he had bought when he had moved out of his mother's house. The pale beige walls had few pictures on them, mostly of family and some of me. The white carpet reminding me of the snow outside, soft to the touch. His three seater couch was a soft-black fabric and stuffed with down, maybe a little foam. This was the only piece of furniture, that you could sit on, in his living room, beside us was a small square mahogany table with a black lamp on it. In front of us was a black TV stand made of three open shelves with silver bars used as holders. A 64' flat screen sat on top. The lucky movie we had chosen for tonight was one I didn't suspect, considering neither of us liked the series very much we always made fun of it, Twilight Saga: New moon. We sat in silence -also unsual- in till the end of the movie. "Hey is something wrong?" I asked very concerned as he just stared at the now black screen, I had turned it off, he looked at me with a glint of sorrow in his eyes that vanished and turned into a blank face "Yes, we're breaking up." he stated quickly like it was nothing, I whipped the bowl of popcorn off my lap and stood up "WHAT?" he closed his eyes as if to hide something "Be quiet you'll wake the neighbors," he hushed me, hurting me even more, "we're breaking up, okay." it was more of a statement than a question "W-why?" I asked hearing my voice crack, I was trying to hold my tears in, my throat was starting to close, and I was having trouble breathing, the look in his eyes was beyond sad, almost as if I was breaking up with him, but he just closed his eyes and opened them to show annoyance "Because, I've been dating someone else for the past few weeks and I like them more." this did it I couldn't hold in my tears anymore, they flung out of me like a waterfall, forgetting about my grey sweat jacket, that matched my pants, I ran into the freezing cold.

I woke up crying, I wiped away the tears, I had a major headache like I did when I had a hangover. I got up and took my temperature, 102.4 F!, oh yeah, it's THAT day, I always get a really high fever and have dreams like that on THIS day, I thought again tears in my eyes. I heard him calling for me when I left, but I couldn't look at him I had gotten sick that night, collapsed right out my front door, unfortunately I didn't live with my parents either, and all my neighbors only got up around 9 so I slept outside, in the cold, with no jacket on, from 10-9, finally someone had found me. Ever since then I've got a cold when it got near that time. I shook my head and took some Alieve, and got ready to go out, I put on the clothes I had on this day two years ago surprised to find that they still fit.

I stood at the counter waiting for the woman to finish scanning my items, which she was going quickly for since I was the last costumer. For some reason, I kept getting dizzy. When she was finished I walked outside. The first thing I had noticed was the HUGE snow storm, the second thing I noticed was that when I turned around she just looked at me shrugged with a 'I'm sorry mam we've closed' look on her face and walked away, thanks for the help!, I thought coldly my first step I fell, no not from ice, from my dizziness I stood and ran to my car I hopped in. Realizing I wouldn't be able to leave here for a while I took at my thermometer I carried everywhere with me and took my temperature, my eyes widened out of terror, 104.4 F, but I've never had it go this high... somethings wrong, another very strong wave of dizziness hit me again, I got out and stumble toward the store, but before I could get there I fell unable to stay awake anymore, the last thing I saw were a pair of black tennis shoes running to me, and a sickening voice that made me want to cry "E-lizabeth? Is that really you?" a pause "Hey, what are you doing?" it hurt me more every time he said my name "ELIZABETH!" finally I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**So what do you think? If you like this and anime you should check out some of my other stories,**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, Thank you.**


End file.
